


Human Tendencies

by xtracheesy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, it's snowing, takes place after the events of the most recent DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: You have a bad dream about the Void, but the man you wake up next to comforts you out of worry.This takes place after the events of the Death of the Outsider DLC. From the title you can tell which ending it is! Gender of reader is never specified! Enjoy!





	Human Tendencies

You stand, nearly naked, in a vast, empty space. The sky is colored light purple, littered with floating objects you recognize from your town. Lamp posts hover above the hard, black rock that forms beneath your feet. You hear a distant cry of a whale, and it hits you. _The void._

Your head flicks left and right. How are you here? _Why_ are you here? This place was only talked about in shushed voices in dark alleyways. Those practicing the Outsider’s ways used to be burned at the stake by the Abbey. _Used to be._ You play those words over and over in your mind as you observe your surroundings. 

Echoes of people roam the Void, their figures flickering in and out of existence. The only thing keeping them here is a light in their chest that shows when their body isn’t there. Whispers fall from their lips as they pace or rock back and forth, talking to themselves. Do they know they’re trapped here?

You look behind you, suddenly presented with a giant, dark red eyeball. There’s no communication physically, but you can tell it’s a part of something big and powerful. A shiver runs down your spine and you gulp. Is this the Outsider? The one who gives out his mark? Will you be the next to receive his gift? 

All at once, the people around you begin to chant. “Wake up.” They repeat it over and over, louder until you drop to your knees. Your hands cover your ears, trying to block out any amount of the noise. You look up, hoping to see the eye again, but your vision is too blurry and you pass out.

You wake up in bed covered with sweat. You stare at the ceiling for a moment while you catch your breath. You listen to the sounds around you. There are rats upstairs, scurrying around, without a doubt staying in from the cold. Your heater softly lets out bumps and jolts while it radiates warmth, protecting you from the harsh winter outside. 

That pulls your attention to the window next to your bed. If you crane your head at just the right angle, you can see over the man next to you and observe the falling snow outside. It’s beautiful, but your eyes eventually trail back to the man by your side. He is curled on his side with the covers pulled past his bare chest and tucked under his chin. His soft, short, black hair is a complete contrast against his pale skin. 

You smile. He seems so sweet and gentle while he sleeps. You reach forward and brush a lock of hair off of his forehead. He shifts his weight slightly, tossing over to face you unknowingly. You pull back gently, afraid that you’ve woken him. He hums softly and opens his green eyes slowly. They trail up the bed to you, and then he smiles too. 

“Hey.” He says. 

“Hi.”

He notices your form and lifts the back of his hand to your head. “Are you doing okay?” 

In the moment, you had forgotten your dream. Should you tell him and risk him getting freaked out? You don’t want to be burned at the stake. You make a split-second decision. “Yeah, just a little hot from the heater.”

His eyes hold yours for a few more seconds, not fully believing you. He doesn’t press the issue. He removes his hand and places it instead on your forearm that you’re using to prop yourself up on. He rubs his thumb gently there.

“You know, I’m glad to have met you.” He says. You hold your breath for a second. It hasn’t been that long since you two met- it feels like it was just yesterday. He seemed to just appear in town a few weeks ago. You work at the nearby coffee shop and he became a regular pretty fast. 

“Yeah?” You ask, a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips. 

“Mhmm.” He holds up a hand to your face, running his thumb over your cheek. “Things were...different before. I was trapped for a long time, but I’m so glad I’m here. With you.”

“You just like me for the addictive caffeine.” 

He chuckles, his eyes closing as his head tilts back. Your eyes run over his lips, his jaw line, down his neck and to his collar bone. He’s so excruciatingly beautiful. “I do not.”

He looks back to you and in an instant he wraps a hand around the back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss. You weren’t expecting it, but it’s easy to melt into his touch. It doesn’t go too far beyond the simple kiss before he pulls away again. Your mouth forms a frown and your eyebrows press   
together. 

“Oh, don’t look like that.” He says, trailing his thumb over your bottom lip. He moves it away and traces circles on your cheek before pulling back under the covers. _What a tease._ You follow him beneath the blanket and lay close as you shut your eyes. You breathe in heavily, yawning as you breathe out. 

You jump slightly when he kisses your forehead, but smile as you relax again. It doesn’t take you long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more! Maybe! Depends! 
> 
> This cutie is my favorite, and I really liked how human he seemed while Billie was exploring Karnaca. I liked both of the endings of the DLC- what do you think?


End file.
